Share Your Imaginators
Ever made an Imaginator in Skylanders: Imaginators? Share them here! Mrs Chanandler Bong Phasmaflame "Get ready for my nightmare!" - Phasmaflame's catchphrase. Phasmaflame 'is a Fire Sentinel with elements of Water and Undead Skylanders. It is a flame spirit nearly fully incased in an early design of a robotic diving suit, with magnets so it can attrack fire. It has peg-like legs due to its suit being damaged, and has the Troll Warehouse colouring for its body, excluding his eyes, which are instead the Jingle All the Way colouring. Its name is a portmanteau of "phantom"'' (as it is a fire ghost) and'' "plasma flame"'' (as most flames contain partially ionized plasma). Specified Parts Gear Parts Miscellaneous Info 'Element: ' Fire 'Battle class: ' Sentinel '''Voice/Style: Beeps/Laser Music/Effects: Electronic/Video Game Species: Flame Spirit Age: Less than one week (created 27th December 2016) Level: 17 (max 17) Sensei counterpart: ' Ember Abilities Stats Wimpistol ''"Portal Master! Grant me zombie dance parties!" - Wimpistol's catchphrase. '''Wimpistol is a Tech Quickshot with elements of Undead, Dark and Water Skylanders. He is a crazed skeleton, who became extremely mentally unstable due to his obsession with technology. Hence, he collects assortments of strange and tacky tech for no reason whatsoever. He has a skull as his belt buckle which is apparently the skull of a man. This man died because of, according to Wimpistol, "the zombie dance party incident". He has never been invited to one since. Wimpistol mainly consists of the Darklight Crypt colour scheme, however his eyes are instead the Dark Water Cove colour as he lives in coral under the sea. He is also extremely small. He is also'' really small. Wimpistol is a portmanteau of ''"wimp" (he often uses his tech to fight for him) and'' "pistol"'' (as he carries two guns). Specified Parts Gear Parts Miscellanous Info Element: ' Tech '''Battle class: ' Quickshot '''Voice/Style: Ghoul/Bot Music/Effects: Rock/Burpy Species: Skele-Warrior Age: Less than one week (created 2nd January 2017) Level: 3 (max 17) Sensei counterpart: 'Dr. Krankcase Abilities Stats Pirate Irate ''"Strength, courage and the tide!" - Pirate Irate's catchphrase. '''Pirate Irate is a Water Swashbuckler with elements of Magic Skylanders. He was the human captain of a ship before he was pushed (by a traitor) into ooze that could mutate any living being. He then became a leg-less cyclops who hides under his turtle-like shell so he can spy on his enemy, whom he has sworn revenge. He wields two magical Doomlander swords that enable his floating ability, and can take most powerful attacks. Due to his bulk, however, he is very slow. He mostly consists of the Surf's Up colour scheme, however to show his cold and bitter personality, he has the Empire of Ice colouration for his eyes. Pirate Irate is a portmanteau of'' "pirate" (as he was a pirate) and "irate"'' (he is often cynical and angry torwards other Skylanders). Specified Parts Gear Parts Miscellanous Info Element: ''' Water '''Battle class: '''Swashbuckler '''Voice/Style: Pirate/Magical Music/Effects: Hip Hop/Cartoon Species: Mutated Human/Cyclops Hybrid Age: Less than one week (created 2nd January 2017) Level: '4 (max 17) '''Sensei counterpart: '''None Abilities Stats BaconMahBoi Triggeribs ''"Portal Master! Grant me the big guns!" - Triggeribs' catchprase. '''Triggeribs '''is a Fire Quickshot with elements of Undead characters. He is the skeleton of an ancient gunman encased in powerful armour and an alien head. He has bones wrapped around his guns which represent the gunman's skeleton. He mainly consists of the Magna Might colour scheme, with the exception of his head's Eruptor Fan Club colour, and his eye being of the Crimson Flame colour. Triggeribs is a portmanteau of "trigger" (as he carries two guns) and ribs (as his ribs are the only visible part of his skeleton). Specified Parts Gear Parts Miscellaneous '''Element: Fire Battle class: ''' Quickshot '''Voice/Style: Ghoul/Bot Music/Effects: Funk/Video Game Species: Skeleton/Alien Age: A few months (created 14th October 2016) Level: 7 Abilities Stats Category:2016 Category:Video Games Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong Category:Community Pages